A Lily and James Story
by Radish Earrings
Summary: Seventh year is just beginning, as Lily is warming to James’ never waning affections. LEJP amongst others
1. Welcome Back

_Summary: Seventh year is just beginning, as Lily is warming to James' never waning affections. LE/JP amongst others._

_Author's Note: A lot longer than my usual chapter. Thought I'd mix things us a little. Hehe. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: (to the tune of 'Rooftops' by Lost Prophets) Sitting at my desk now, everybody cry your heart out: _

'_I don't own anything you recognise! I own Lily's friends, _Ella Campbell, Cherie Belmont _and_ Daphne Austin. _So, in the words of _Give my socks back_, no stickeh paws!'_

Chapter 1: Welcome Back

Lily

There was a loud bang as Lily Evans knocked her alarm clock to the floor. Startling at the sudden noise, she screeched as she realised she only had 5 hours to get to the train station, where she'd leave on the Hogwarts Express to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She started to panic as she calculated her morning schedule. She lived 10 minutes away from the station, this meant she only have just over 4 and a half hours to get ready. She quickly rushed into the bathroom and started her shower.

An hour later she was dressed, clean, had double-checked her packing and made sure her owl, Athena, was safe. She began to calm down and wondered what her best friends, Ella Campbell, Cherie Belmont and Daphne Austin, were doing. She glanced at her watch once more; 7:05. Lily walked over to the floor length mirror and checked her appearance. She was a petite 17-year-old witch. Her long auburn hair waved naturally and brought her green eyes out so they sparkled. She had chosen to wear a tight, pale green V neck top with long sleeves and jeans, which made her legs appear longer. She slipped on some polka-dot converses and a green jacket that brought out the emerald pigment in her eyes. She played with the badge in her hand that read 'Head Girl'. She hadn't been very shocked when she'd received the letter to tell the truth, but she still couldn't wait to tell her friends. Lily couldn't help but wonder who the Head Boy was going to be though, she'd be happy with anyone responsible, except maybe a Slytherin. Or James Potter. Like anyone in their right mind would pick him anyway, he's so…rambunctious. And way too flirty. As she thought this she gave a small snort of laughter.

"Lily! Breakfast's ready!" yelled her mum.

"Coming mum!" Lily replied and walked towards the kitchen. Her parents were sitting at the kitchen table and greeted her with warm smiles.

"Hello honey, all ready for school?" asked her dad.

"Yep dad, I packed last night." Said Lily. There was a grunt from the end of the table and Lily noticed her sister, Petunia, for the first time.

"Are we shipping off the freak again then?" This got Petunia glares from her parents but Lily chose to ignore this comment and sat down next to her dad.

James

"James! Sirius! Get up or we'll be late!" There was a shout from downstairs and James and Sirius replied by grunting and rolling over in unison. They were so similar it was sometimes strange. James found himself finishing Sirius's sentences and they were practically brothers, it freaked some of the kids at school out but they didn't care. Sirius was James best mate, along with Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew; together the foursome called themselves the Marauders. Sirius had left his home, as his parents disowned him for being a Gryffindor, James was happy to have him staying with him in the summer; it was like a permanent sleepover. James looked at his clock, 7:45! How could his mother be so cruel, they didn't have to catch the train until 11 o'clock! There was another yell, James groaned and reluctantly got out of bed, coincidently, Sirius did the exact same thing, causing them to crash into each other. James rubbed his head, no matter how large there room was and how far apart their beds were they always managed to bump into each other.

"Ow, James watch it!" Sirius cried as he rubbed his head. James shrugged and stumbled towards the bathroom for his usual morning shower. He heard Sirius crash into more objects as he made his way to his bathroom.

James walked out of the shower, finally awake and refreshed. Just as he was (attempting) to brush his hair to make it lie flat he started to remember Lily. Not that he's managed to forget about her of course, but he was in high spirits, as in a few hours he'd be able to see Lily, the love of his life. It was such a shame she hated him, but this year he'd vowed to grow up and stop hexing random Slytherins ('Snape's an exception. Slimy git' he thought) in front of her so she'd want to get to know him. He was convinced this plan would finally win her over and Remus had taught him how to be a gentleman. He was sure they'd be spending a lot more time together this year as he was surprising selected to be Head Boy and there was no doubt that she'd be Head Girl.

"Oh shit Prongs, we haven't packed!" James was snapped out of his daydream of Lily brushing her cascading hair by Sirius yelling. He glanced around and sure enough all of their belongings were scattered all over the floor.

"Damn, come on Sirius lets pack." James got out his wand as Sirius began stuffing things into his trunk.

"Padfoot, what are you doing?" James asked as he flicked his wand, causing his clothes to levitate into his trunk. Sirius paused, looking blankly at him, a book in one hand, a pair of socks in the other, but then realised he could use magic.

"Doh, I'm still not used to being able to do magic outside of school."

"Ha, Sirius when you turned 17 you were casting spells on everything you saw." Sirius shrugged this off and his trunk shut with a snap. The two friends walked down the stairs, their trunks hovering behind them.

"Finally, I thought you two would never wake up!" sighed James' mother.

"Ah you know us, Melanie, we like out sleep but love your cooking more." Sirius charmed. Melanie smiled and James rolled his eyes.

"Once you've finished your daily flirt session with my mother, Sirius, we still need to add the final touches to our welcome feast prank." Sirius glared at James.

"Ok, but first, we eat." He said with a grin. James' mother shot a disapproving look across the table.

"I didn't just hear the word 'prank' did I?" Melanie said sternly. James and Sirius thought best not to answer.

By half ten James, Sirius and Melanie had got everything in the car and were setting off for Kings Cross Station. They decided to go the muggle way, even though they could all apparate, because they had time to kill. Just as they got in the car Sirius suddenly stopped and stared at the house over the road. James looked where Sirius was staring and laughed at what he saw. Cherie Belmont was leaving her house with her brother, Carl, sister, Claudia and stern looking parents. Cherie was a very attractive French girl in their year. Her curly dark brown hair bounced as she walked towards the car in a denim mini skirt, knee length brown boots and a tight purple three-quarter sleeved top, which fitted her figure perfectly and a brown jacket, the whole outfit complimented her tanned skin. Her hazel eyes showed sadness though and the happiness she possessed at Hogwarts was not there. James knew why this was; her parents didn't like her as was sorted into Gryffindor instead of the family's usual house, Slytherin. As James thought, her story was very similar to Sirius'. He noticed that she perked up a bit when she saw Sirius staring at her. She smiled at him and got in the car.

"Er, Sirius, you're starting to drool." James laughed at his friend. Sirius shook his head and got in the car.

Lily

Lily was happy as she arrived at Kings cross, granted she was 30 minutes early but this made her relaxed as the possibility of missing the train was slim. She was very paranoid like this. There was a squeal as she got out the car and was bombarded by a tall, skinny girl with short, spiky, blonde hair

"Ella!" Lilly yelled as she hugged her best friend.

"Oh Lily, I haven't seen you in positively aages!" exclaimed Ella dramatically as she let Lily go. Lily giggled.

"I saw you last week."

"Yeah, see ages!" Ella grinned, "Come on, let's go to the platform." Lily waved goodbye to her parents, and let Ella lead her towards the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.

"Hurry up Leon!" A tall boy who looked like Ella waved goodbye to his parents and followed the girls. They got through the barrier and Lily saw Daphne flirting with some boy in Hufflepuff and was standing next to two trolleys. Lily saw Ella's, her owl, Aphrodite, was on it. Lily smiled as she remembered the two of them searching for pet name's in the library when they were first years. Aphrodite seemed appropriate as she was a majestic bird with pink tinged feathers. Not to mention there was more than one Hogwart's barn owl seeking Aphrodite's affections.

Daphne stopped talking to the boy as she saw Lily and ran towards her. For the second time in 5 minutes she was bundled by a friend. Daphne seemed to grow prettier every summer; she had shoulder length straight brown hair (with new blonde highlights, Lily noted) and shining grey eyes with specs of hazel so they looked like pools of gold and silver. She was dressed in jeans, a baby blue top and a darker blue jacket.

"Hey Daphne!" Lily managed to say as she was gasping for breath from the hug.

"Lily! It's so great to see you!"

"You too, it seems like years since I last saw you. Where are Maisie and Priscilla?" Lily beamed. Maisie and Priscilla were Daphne's younger sisters, Priscilla was in fourth year but Maisie was starting Hogwarts this year.

"They're on the train already." Daphne answered.

"Anyone seemed Cherie?"

"No, she should be arriving soon though." As soon as she said this they heard Cherie's laughter coming through the barrier. Cherie came into view, closely followed by her siblings…and Sirius Black and James Potter. Lily's mood immediately dropped.

"Cherie!" She said as cheerily as she could muster. It wasn't that she wasn't pleased to see her, it was just that Cherie was accompanied by the Doofus Duo. Cherie then gave all her friends a hug and her siblings went off to see their friends. Cherie had the widest grin on her face as she started talking to Sirius again. Lily and her friends couldn't help but notice this and exchanged knowing glances. Sirius and James greeted everyone but just as James looked at Lily she started speaking,

"I'm sorry girls, but I have to go to the Heads compartment."

"Yay, Lily you got Head Girl! I knew you would!" congratulated Ella.

"If you're going to the Heads compartment I might as well go with you." James said with a sly smile.

"And why would that be?" asked an annoyed Lily, her eyebrows raised. James pulled a badge out of his pocket reading Head Boy and Lily gawped at it.

"WHAT!" She yelled.

"Okay, it's official. Dumbledore has gone mad." Ella said.

"Gone? He was always mad." added Sirius. Cherie grinned at him, causing him to flush slightly. James raised his eyebrow at the pair and shook his head, It was blatant they both liked each other, but both were to shy to do anything about it. That thought made James want to laugh, Sirius, shy?

Lily started walking away so James followed her.

"So you're really Head Boy?" She asked him in disbelief, "This isn't just a prank?"

"Nope, I actually _am_ Head Boy, I was as shocked as you," he replied.

Lily was getting worried now. She didn't want to have to organise everything on her own, but if James were the Head Boy she'd have to. She stalked sulkily to the Heads compartment and slid open the door. It was quite roomy, it was basically a normal compartment but bigger. On the table there was an envelope addressed to them. Lily opened the letter and saw it was from Professor McGonagall written with the Transfiguration teacher's favourite green ink.

_Dear Mr Potter and Miss Evens, _

_Below, you will find a list of Prefects and the passwords to each of the Houses common rooms. Your first task is to hand out the passwords to each prefect. Then make sure they understand all their duties, including patrols._

_It is not compulsory that you stay in the Heads compartment the entire journey, you may sit with whom ever you like, but I ask you, please do not get any mess in the Heads compartment if you bring friends in there. _

_After the welcome feast you both need to report to Professor Dumbledore and he will give you further instructions._

_Enjoy the train ride._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor M. McGonagall_

Lily read the letter out loud to James.

"Okay then, I guess we better go to the Prefect compartment." James said after he heard the contents of the letter. Lily was stunned,

"'We'?" she asked.

"Yes 'we', I'm not going to make you do everything on your own." Lily was so confused by this point. James Potter, being responsible? It just didn't fit. And he hadn't asked her out yet, 'that must be a bloody record,' she thought frowning to herself. She led the way to the prefect carriage and they gave out the passwords and duties as instructed. They walked silently along the train, looking for their friends. Lily was upset to see her friends and the marauders sitting together in one of the larger compartments.

"Hey everyone." They both said as they walked in. Lily sat next to Cherie and James noticed his fellow marauders he had not seen on the train ride yet.

"Remus, Peter! Long time no see." James grinned, knowing fully well it was less than a week that they had last been together. Remus raised an eyebrow and Peter squeaked with laughter. Lily rolled her eyes, Peter just annoyed her, and he was awfully odd. Lily found herself subconsciously enjoying the train ride, and James' company. He was actually funny and rather sweet. Lily suddenly realised what she was thinking and mentally whacked herself, James Potter was not sweet. He was an arrogant, bigheaded prat. She accidentally glared at him so he stopped talking. Lily looked over at Sirius and Cherie and smiled to herself, she also noticed how well Remus and Ella where getting along. She felt a pang of jealousy as the four of them happily flirted. Daphne was sitting, looking repulsed by Peter's attempts to chat her up, and this made her smile more. She caught Daphne's eye and grinned at her. Daphne, however, didn't grin back, she was to busy trying to convince Ella to let her swap seats.

The train lurched as it pulled into Hogsmeade station. The eight of them walked over to the self-pulling carriages. Or so Lily assumed. She noticed Cherie stop and stare at the space of where a horse should be.

"First time I've seen them." Cherie whispered horrified.

"What?" Sirius asked, looking worried. Cherie shook her head and climbed into one of the carriages, leaving her confused friends behind.

"Cherie, are you okay?" Lily asked as she got in the carriage, Cherie had turned very white and that was hard as she was naturally tanned.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She muttered. Sirius sat down beside her and put a comforting arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him and closed her eyes. Lily was still worried but let the subject drop. After a few minutes, the looming shadow of Hogwarts castle came into view and Lily grinned joyfully. Hogwarts was her home and she was finally returning. She almost ran out of the carriage as they arrived at the doors into the school, but used her self-restraint to stop herself. She didn't need to make a fool of herself on the first day back. She chatted with Ella and Daphne as they walked up the steps to the castle. Cherie and walking with Sirius and they appeared to be in deep conversation about something. She sat down at the Gryffindor table, between Ella and Daphne, and took in her surroundings. It was great to be back. The familiarity of the great hall made her feel more at home then she had done in weeks. Cherie, Sirius, James and Remus sat opposite the three girls, where as Peter, much to Daphne's disgust, decided to have another go at wooing her so sat next to her. Lily looked up to see James sitting opposite her again. Even though it was the first day back she could already notice a change. She sat there for a while puzzling until the hall went quiet and Professor McGonagall came in, followed by a trail of nervous looking first years.

James

He had surprised himself on the journey to Hogwarts. He hadn't asked Lily out once and when he caught her eye he didn't act like an idiot. James couldn't help but notice how often Lily looked at him though. He hoped this was a good sign and that his efforts during the summer were going to pay off and she'd finally give him a chance. His thoughts were abruptly stopped when he saw McGonagall come in with the new students for the sorting. He watched as the stern witch walked into the great hall with several small witches and wizards.

_Author's Note: Yay! Chapter one is up!_

_I am putting Hermione Vs Draco on a bit of a back burner for now, as I am lacking in inspiration, as you may have been able to tell for the way overdue chapter update. (sorry Faye! Don't hurt me. Or you Ellie.) Any ideas, post me._

_I know it's annoying when people get bored of their stories and you're eagerly (usually) waiting the next instalment, I feel that way too. I am so sorry. But I thought since I've had this one in the back of my mind for a bit I might as well start it._


	2. Orange Fwoopers

_Author's Note: Well, second chapter is up! And this was rather speedily updated, even if I say so myself! Two chapters in one day-a bloody miracle! I wrote the Sorting Hat song all by myself! I'm quite proud of it actually. As for the whole 'Cherie can see threstrals' thing, that is mentioned, but not answered-mwah ha ha!_

_Disclaimer: What, you've never seen a disclaimer before? I don't own any Harry Potter related things, I just own Lily's friends_: Ella Campbell, Cherie Belmont _and_ Daphne Austin. _They are **mine**/rejoices that she actually owns something apart from several badly recorded Doctor Who episodes/ And I also don't own a fwooper, JK Rowling made that one up too._

Chapter 2: Orange Fwoopers

James

His thoughts were abruptly stopped when he saw McGonagall come in with the new students for the sorting. He watched as the stern witch walked into the great hall with several small witches and wizards. All of them were looking very nervous under their pointed black hats as they steadily made their way through the middle of the tables. He spotted Daphne's little sister among them, who looked very much like her sister. Professor McGonagall placed the frayed Sorting Hat on the three legged stool near the Head table. It sat there for little more than a few seconds until it opened a rip up wide and sang its song.

_Oh, you may not think I'm dazzling,_

_I may not look so new,_

_But place me on your little head_

_And soon I'll see to you!_

_I'll place you in a mighty House,_

_Of which there's only four;_

_Four pillars which do hold up_

_Every staircase, wall and door!_

_Of Houses, first there's Slytherin,_

_As cunning as they some;_

_They feel the need to prove themselves_

_For them 'love' is but an idiom._

_Do you belong in Hufflepuff?_

_Mayhap you feel you don't._

_Loyal at heart are they,_

_And will do what others won't._

_Willing to face great perils,_

_Are the chivalrous Gryffindor:_

_Brave and daring extraordinaires!_

_But wait, hold on, there's more!_

'_Cause fourth we have smart Ravenclaw-_

_Cleverer then the rest!_

_If you go by exams, why_

_Ravenclaw is the best!_

_So put me on, don't be afraid,_

_I'll see what you've all got;_

_I'll place you where you aught to be;_

_Step up, come on youi lot!_

"Alexander, Richard," Professor McGonagall called, holding the patched Sorting Hat in one hand and list of names in another. A timid boy with wiry black hair stumbled up to the front table and sat on the three-legged stool. After only a few seconds it shouted "Ravenclaw!" and James clapped along with everyone else.

Predictably, not too long into the Sorting, Peter's stomach started to growl, he clutched his podgy belly and moaned in a hushed voice, "I'm sooo hungry." James rolled his eyes, and Ella tutted. Sirius, however agreed.

"I'm bloody starving! Can't they hurry up?" he also said quietly. Lily folded her arms.

"Honestly, can't you boys go without food for more then half an hour? How many Pumpkin Pasties must you have eaten on the train journey Peter?" Lily said disapprovingly.

"Boys," muttered Cherie knowingly.

The sorting was soon over, with a last "Yeoman, Elliott", then "Hufflepuff!" and the golden platters were piled high with all their favourite meals. After much mouth-watering food, and James' favourite treacle tart the food disappeared, and Dumbledore stood to give out the notices.

James didn't listen much, he was too full and starting to feel sleepy, thinking longingly of the four poster bed that awaited him in his dormitory. James dimly registered Dumbledore announcing his and Lily's names as Head Boy and Girl.

James looked across at Lily who was facing the head table, listening to Dumbledore. He saw her beautiful red hair glint under the shine of the many levitated candles above their heads. Still staring at Lily, he watched her flick her hair and gazed at the glittery strands of hair dance before his eyes. The sudden scraping of benches and the loud conversations alerted James and he stood up suddenly and started to head towards the entrance hall with the rest of the Marauders when he felt a sharp tug on the back of his robes.

Lily

Lily watched as Potter started to the entrance hall and shook her head. She tugged on the back of his robes.

"Hey, were meant to see Dumbledore now, _remember_?" Lily said. She was hoping that his responsible streak hadn't gone too soon.

"Wha-? Oh yeah! Sorry, Evans." He turned round and headed towards the Headmaster who was now stood in front of his table.

Professor Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling as they walked towards him. "Well now, I shall start by congratulating you two on securing these positions. I am sure you are very well aware that you have earned them, (Lily quickly disguised her laugh. James, _earn_ something? _Pur-lease_) and that they hold great responsibility. I trust you will not abuse your positions." He peered over his spectacles at them both. "Now, onto that responsibility." Dumbledore went on to talk about patrols and keeping prefects and other students up to date, amongst other things.

"Now, about your new offices…" Dumbledore started. Lily saw that James was shoked too.

"We get offices? Aw, cool!" he shouted gleefully.

Dumbledore smiled. "Well, as you are in the same House we thought it would be easier if you, ahem, shared one," he said, the corners of his mouth upturned. Lily's mouth opened wide, she wouldn't be surprised if it had hit the floor.

"But, sir-"

"It will be considerably larger than the one you would have had you had an individual one. Don't worry," Dumbledore added, "you will get your own desks."

James didn't look as if he minded sharing an office with Lily. Lily minded a lot.

"Surely it would be better if-"

"You will be working together on any tasks handed to you, so it makes sense you share and office," Dumbledore countered. Lily could not think of anything else to say. "Oh, and yes. You shall have to set a password for your new office. Obviously you can still spend time in the Gryffindor common room, and you still sleep in your original dormitories. It is located not to far from the Gryffindor common room either-it's behind the portrait of the Hungarian Horntail. Goodnight."

He then dismissed them and they walked upstairs to bed.

They walked slowly towards their new office, yawning occasionally. James kept casting furtive looks at Lily, she, however did not notice as she was too intent on getting the password task done, and getting to sleep for her firast day back. As they reached the portrait they saw the Horntail thrashing its tail about and snarling at them. Lily recoiled slightly.

"So, er. What shall we for a password? How about…snitch?" asked James.

"No, that's way to obvious. Plus I'm not having it anything remotely related to Quidditch. How about a mythical creature?"

"Such as…?"

"Orange Fwooper?" suggested Lily. James scoffed.

"Some neon orange bird? No way." Lily raised her eyebrows.

"You know, they say that the fwoopers song drives people insane. Sort of like you," Lily replied. James narrowed his eyebrows.

"Hmph. Fine then. Fwooper it is," James said moodily. Clearing her throat, Lily set the password and they headed towards the Gryfindor tower, which was only just around the corner.

Once they reached the portrait of the fat lady she beamed at them. "Well, I never, James Potter-Head Boy! And you Miss Evans, congratulations," she giggled. Lily said the password ("_Abene placito.") _and the fat lady swung forward to let them in. Climbing through the portrait hole they saw that the common room was empty-everyone must have gone to bed already.

"Well, 'night Lily," James yawned.

"You too," Lily smiled. And they both went up their respective staircases into their dormitories. Lily noticed she was smiling and quickly stopped. As she pushed open her dormitory door she heard a squeal as Ella bombarded her. Lily patted her back, and then hugged her harder.

"Hey. It's only been fifteen minutes this time Ella," Lily chortled as they broke apart.

"Yeah, I know, but I'm just so excited!"

"Me too!" shrieked Daphne, jumping up and down on her bed. Lily looked enquiringly over to Cherie, waiting for her reply.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm excited too," she replied as she scrabbled under her covers to retrieve her escaping cat. "Mia!" she tutted as her cat broke free of her clutches again. Mia jumped onto the top of a dresser and Ella attempted to reach it but it crawled under Lily's bed as Daphne dived under to get her.

Everyone was crowded around Lily's bed, ready to catch Mia as soon as she ran out. But Mia wouldn't budge.

"Ack, just leave her! Silly moggy." Cherie said pulling her quilt over her. Lily got undressed and got into her bed, wiggling her toes under the covers. With a sweep of Lily's wand the candles were extinguished and darkness fell upon them.

"So," said Ella. "What was up with you and Sirius, Cherie, hmm?" Everyone but Cherie started to giggle.

"Nothing!"

Ella gave a snort into the black that enveloped them that insinuated she thought differently. They're giggles slowly subsided and they tried to get to sleep. A sudden thought occurring to Lily she sat up quickly.

"Cherie?"

"There is nothing going on with me and-!" Cherie started.

"No, not that. What was it you were staring at earlier when we were getting into the horsless carriages?" Lily interrupted.

"I don't think their horseless," Cherie muttered.

"Huh?" asked Lily.

"Nothing."

Lily shrugged it off and fell into a peaceful sleep, ready for whatever tomorrow brought.

James

James bade Lily goodnight and was heartened to see her smile. It made him smile harder. He slowly ambled up the steps with that image in his mind. He was still grinning broadly when he went inside his dormitory. Peter was already in bed, the quilt pulled up over his nose and Remus was standing by the window, staring into the grounds, and up at the moon. Sirius was helping himself to a glass of water from the jug on the side. James sat on his bed and began to undress. Sirius looked round as James walked in and was watching him as he sat down.

"What's up Prongs? You look awfully happy," he asked, eyebrows raised.

"What's wrong with being happy?"

Sirius smiled and shrugged. "I was just wondering if Lily said goodnight…"

"Yeah. She did." James smiled. Sirius started to laugh, but James cut him off. "Shut up, Padfoot, not like that! I said 'Night' and then she said 'you too'. But she was _smiling_!" he added happily. Remus shut the heavy curtains and got into his bed, pushing off his cat. James flicked his wand and the candles went out.

"Oh, yeah, Sirius?" asked James.

"Mmm?"

"What was up with you and Cherie today, huh?" James replied smiling cheekily. There was a soft _whumph _as he got hit in the face by a pillow.

_Author's Note: I am meant to be doing my homework, but I did this instead. I hope you're happy! I am having a great summer holiday so far, I have been doing sweet F.A. this week, which suits me fine! Just watching lots of my favoutrite tv, like Life on a Stick, Everybody Loves Raymond, Veronica's Closet, That's so Raven and the Suite Life of Zack and Cody. Yay!_

_I'd just like to point out that I have mentioned Treacle Tart as dessert. I have a hunch that that is Harry's favourite pudding, what with it being part of his Amortentia scent and it's mentioned at nearly every feast and all. Therefore I have decided it is also James' favourite too._

_A fwooper is a creature that JK Rowling created by the way. It is in the UK Comic Relief book of 'Fantastic beasts and where to find them'. It is a bird which can come in orange, red and pink (other colours too, I can't recall them at the moment, plus I seemed to have misplaced it) and if you listen to its song for too long you go insane. Uric the Oddball tried do disprove this hypothesis, but they discounted it for he came afterwards wearing nothing but (something weird I can't remember) on his head after listening to it straight for 3 months._

_I'd love to have a fwooper. Especially a neon orange one._

_Oh, and Review!_


	3. Glitter Glitter Everywhere

_Author's Note: Sorry if I confused any of you with the fact Cherie lives so near James. I shall explain._

_Cherie lives across the road from James, they know each other pretty well, they were like childhood friends and all. And the fact she lives so near James is just and added bonus for Sirius._

_I dedicate this chapter to Maes Hughes, who was shot. He was a family man who used every opportunity to show off cute pictures of his family. We shall never forget him. I also dedicate this chapter to Steve Irwin, the great Aussie crocodile hunter who risked life and limb to show us about the great animal of the world and such. /cries/_

_Disclaimer: Well. A subtle hint here, if I did happen to own Harry Potter I would have had James and Lily live…i.e. I don't own it. And it wouldn't be as much angst on Harry's part if his parents were still alive. /sigh/_

Chapter 3: Glitter, Glitter Everywhere

Lily

Unluckily for seventh year Gryffindor girls, Daphne was a _morning person_.

"Woo! First day back! Get u-u-p!" Daphne screeched as she bounced out of bed. Many groans issued from the other beds as they simply turned over. "Guys?" she asked weakly.

"Uuugh," she heard someone moan from the left of her. Fine. So be it. Daphne gotta do what Daphne gotta do.

"It's a lovely day outside!" she shouted, yanking open the huge red curtains, causing a very bright light to flood the dormitory.

"Daphne!"

"Shut it!"

"Why have you forsaken meee?"

They were the replies she got. The last one was from Ella, who promptly pulled her covers over her head. Daphne sighed as she put her hands on her hips and pursed her lips. She was starting to get very impatient; Daphne was not the sort of girl to wait for anything. An idea struck her.

"Sure, fine. What ever," she said casually as she took large, slow strides towards the bathroom door. "I guess you won't mind me taking the bathroom till breakfast and using all the hot water…?" She put her hand towards the handle and started to turn it when-

"What!"

"Wait, no!"

"Hold on a sec there Daph!"

Daphne grinned as three bed-headed girls disentangled themselves from their sheets. "Alright, you win," Lily said, smiling weakly as she stood beside the bathroom door, waiting her turn. Cherie had pelted towards the door and slapped Daphne's hand off the door knob to get inside first.

Everyone took their turns, their bed hair miraculously cured by many different concoctions, including Lily's Muggle solution-Herbal Essences. Ella scrutinised her reflection in the full length mirror by the dresser, picking at her collar and hem of her robe. "I've never liked our school uniform," she sighed, grabbing her bag. Lily glanced over at Cherie who still looked down. She made a mental note to ask her what was up later. And to properly explain her behaviour yesterday with the carriages.

As they passed the portrait of the Hungarian Horntail, Lily had a moments urge to go inside and look around her new office, but the thought of breakfast dissuaded her, and she carried on walking past. They headed down to the Great Hall chatting about Maxell's New and Improved Hair Solution, boys, nails, timetables and boys and what have you.

As they ambled down the stairs into the Entrance Hall the familiar and comforting smell of bacon, porridge and waxy candles reached their noses. Wide grins formed on their faces.

"Home," Lily stated.

"Home," they agreed. They each shared a quick evil smirk as they raced each other to get to the table first giggling manically.

James

As usual, Remus was the first to awake, rubbing his eyes and pushing his tousled hair behind his ears. Straightening his covers, Remus took a quick glance to see if anyone else was awake. He needn't of bothered, the snoring was so loud he was wondering how _he_ could have slept. Another glance at the clock told him they were running late. Not good on first day back. Sighing, he walked to in between James' and Sirius' beds to try and wake them.

First he tried shaking James' shoulders, but James just shrugged him off. He flicked Sirius' ear several times, causing him to attempt to swat Remus away. Remus frowned. Grabbing one of his larger books he dropped it on Sirius' head. He just mumbled and rolled over. Remus was starting to feel agitated. Walking over to Peter, he dropped the book on his head who awoke with a start and screamed.

"Oh, God, it's only you. Ow, my head…" Peter said, massaging his head. Peter's scream woke James' who pulled his wand out and shot a Reducto Curse at Peter's bed. One of the poles holding up the canopy was reduced to cinders and the drapes fell on Peter. Sirius was still asleep.

"For Goodness sake, get up everyone! We're gonna be late!" Remus shouted hoping to get some kind of control of the situation. James opened his eyes properly and laughed at Peter trying to get out of his half demolished bed.

"Hey, you did this you know!" Peter said as he fell out onto his already hurting head. James flicked his wand and his bed repaired itself instantly. Sirius was still asleep.

Remus tutted as he looked over at Sirius snoring. James shrugged.

"Just leave him a while. We'll try again once we're ready."

Remus raised his eyebrows and pointed at the clock- they had only fifteen minutes to get dressed and eat breakfast, then get to their first class.

"Shit," James said. He jumped out of his bed and started to pull his robes over his head while yelling "Sirius! Padfoot! Get up! Padfoot, now!"

Remus was composed as usual, and had already changed in that small amount of time and was dusting off his robes as he picked up his bag. Peter had his robes on backwards and one sock on. Sirius was still asleep.

Remus pulled open the curtains, causing Sirius to grunt, then pulled off his covers. Sirius curled up and began blindly scrabbling for his duvet.

"_Augumenti_!"

Sirius woke, drenched to see Remus pointing his wand at him. He narrowed his eyes in dislike saying "Oy, I was sleeping," sounding annoyed.

After much pointless bickering, throwing heavy/sharp objects at each other, and mis-aimed spells, they managed to all get dressed and head down to breakfast with five whole minutes left to spare. A miracle.

Walking in to the Great Hall they found Lily and her friends already seated, looking composed as usual, with Professor McGonagall handing out their timetables. The Marauders sat down next to the girls, pushing a few younger years out the way, the girls pausing their chatter for only long enough to frown at the Marauders silly grins. James stared at Lily, who was delicately eating a grapefruit whilst reading the Daily Prophet, his mouth wide open.

Sirius noticed and muttered, "Prongs, jaw _up_." James quickly turned his head and shut his mouth with a snap.

"Cheers mate," he whispered grabbing a slice of toast to spread it with marmalade. Peter was unblinkingly staring at Daphne, who was trying to ignore him, but had a deep frown on her face as she stabbed her bacon with her fork rather forcefully. Professor McGonagall reached Remus first, handing him his timetable. As she handed James and Sirius their timetables they immediately looked as to what they had that day, and whom with.

"Argh, no!"

"What?" asked Peter worriedly, who was on the other side of the table, so hadn't received his yet. In response James handed him his timetable. Peter sank down in his seat as he read their timetable for the day.

"Why me?" Peter said glumly staring at the enchanted ceiling.

"I think you mean 'why us?' Wormtail," James replied as he took back his timetable. Sirius sighed and finished his bacon.

"Hey, Prongs…"

"Yeah?"

"D'you remember what we were mean'ta do last night? At the welcome feast…" Sirius continued. James looked up from his porridge, raised an eyebrow enquiringly, then slapped his forehead all in quick succession.

"Oh, shit. I forgot!"

Sirius nodded in agreement, then his smile became devious.

"We could still…"

"Yeah! The welcome feast prank!" James shared Sirius' sly smile.

Remus and Peter shared a worried look. Remus then also slapped his forehead.

"Hurry up and get it over with then," Remus said resignedly through his fingers now covering his face. Their smile widened. Sirius gestured with a hand towards James indicating he should do the honours.

Pointing his wand to the ceiling James muttered an incantation and something wispy and crimson flew out. As it hit the enchanted roof it seemed to explode in a shower of stars, it made a great noise like a very loud Christmas cracker being pulled and red and gold glitter fell from the ceiling in a great cloud of sparkles. The sparkles rained down upon peoples heads, but none more so than the Slytherin table who seemed to get the worst of it with the glitter almost covering their bodies completely.

The Maurauders laughed as the Slythering frantically attempted to get off the red and gold sparkles. Lily and her friends had disapproving frowns on their faces, except Cherie who was blatantly trying not to giggle.

The only table with which the glitter did not fall on was the teachers table as Sirius wisely said, "We'd be in enough trouble without them so attractively decorated."

"Plus it'd be very hard to keep a straight face seeing them twinkling red and gold," James added with a smirk.

Whilst everyone was distracted with the shiny flecks now dotted over their bodies and in their food (or in the case of the Slytherins, who were absolutely saturated with it) they grabbed their bags and walked down into the dungeons for their first leson of the day-potions. As they descended into the gloomy passageway their laughter echoed, with their grins eventually fading from their faces. It wasn't such a strange coincidence that all the Maurauders had taken potions together, they were almost inseparable, but as they remembered back to their dismal timetables their smiles had changed to looks of worry.

"Um, maybe we shoudnt have done that right before we're gonna be stuck in a dingy room with them for an hour…"

"I second that."

"Bugger it!" Sirius exclaimed for their dooom was striding down the dungeon corridors right towards them. The Slytherins, in all their red 'n' gold gleaming glory, scowling, eye narrowed and wands drawn.

As one the Marauders gulped and withdrew in fear.

_Author's Note: I AM SOOOO SOOORRRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR AGES!_

_Please /grovels/ please don't beat me._

_But, in my defense I've just gone back to school and, uh, I've got a ton of coursework, and ummm…there were so many Full Metal Alchemist episodes to watch…my computer is on the frizz…_

_I shall stop with the excuses now._

_Oh, and Ellie, Faye, Ella's "Why have you forsaken meee?" I got off you. Or 'Why the hell won't it snow?' by Neil Cicerga and his friend. _

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_If you did, or didn't…review!_


End file.
